The Nobody That Never Was
by arrancarstar
Summary: Idk what to call it so this is it. It is an OC story. Idk bout the pairing tho. No flames please! She could not remember anything but darkness... For four years... Hopefully her life will be more than that once she opens the door... REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**Third story! As said in all others, constructive criticism is welcomed, and appreciated. NO FLAMES!! I can't stress that enough. Well yah this one I think I like the best out of them all so far. but I can't get better if I don't know what to change, so review! Tobi will give you a cookie! Tobi?  
Tobi: *beats Sora off with a baseball bat* Hai! Arrancarstar is a good girl! She does not own the characters or themes from Kingdom Hearts! Only Kiru and this story!  
Arrancarstar: ... Umm.. Thank you Tobi... are you ok Sora?  
Sora: No.**

* * *

Character Profile

Kiru Mononoke

Hair: Pixie cut with streaks that change color depending on her fav. color of the day.

Eyes: Caribbean Blue with Navy and Black dots

Outfit: plain blue t-shirt and brown skinny jeans (both very worn out)

Prologue

Emptiness.

That is all Kiru felt. For 4 years that was all.

'But,' she thought 'hopefully that will change once I open this door'

she was standing in-front of a very large white castle. She then pushed open the doors and entered into her new life.

Ch1

As she walked through yet another hall, munching on a cookie, she thought 'jeez what is up with this castle? are they allergic to color or some thing?' as she smiled at the thought of a random person sneezing and fainting at the sight of a rainbow.

Just then she heard footsteps. quickly she shot upwards and used her amazing gravity defying ninja skills to squat on the sealing on all fours. Just then a cloaked figure rounded the corner. it stopped and mumbled something like 'cookies?' he started looking around. just then her cookie fell out of her mouth as she tried to see under the hood. she reached out with both hands to grab her precious cookie 'Yes!' she thought as she grabbed it but she kept falling "shit!" she squealed as she fell onto the cloaked figure.

"Oh my GOD!!! I am soo sorry!" she said as she jumped up and held out her hand for him to take. "hn." was the only reply, as the figure dusted him self off. He noticed her staring at him. "What?" he asked. She smiled "Oh, nothing!" "Hn. Why are you here?" he asked. "wellll......." and she relayed her story to him from the time she woke up in the streets of the world that never was to now. "hmmm," he said thinking "I think you should meet our leader.

* * *

**How was it? Questions, comments, or advise? Review and tell me! Think of the cookies! Also I wont update unless people review! Although I kind of doubt this story is good enough for anyone to even care if I don't update at all...**

Thanks&Love&Huggles-Arrancarstar


	2. Authors note!

Hey all!

First off let me say I am   
  
sorry that I haven't updated lately! My Laptop broke and I have been extra busy so I haven't been able to earn money to buy a new one. You are probably wondering why I couldn't just update from this one, the family computer. Well I don't know about you guys but I HATE it when my family sees my art or reads my writing and I know my parents and I know that they would read everything I wrote on here so I am just going to wait. Also I am moving to Boston for a school year starting August 15. I do not know when we will get the internet set up so don't expect me to immediately answer everything and update. If I have a laptop but no internet I promise I will write and then do a huge mega upload when I can! Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading my stories, you don't know how much it means to me!

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	3. Author Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Wow, Haven't been on here to write in a while. So yeah I feel bad... also I found a printed out copy of the first six (maybe?) chapters of Kingdom kin and I am horrified. I went through and found a bunch of plot mistakes relating to the game, some of which were more just made up stuff but some OTHERS... Oh god. Also there were spelling and grammar errors and some just plain wonky sentences. I haven't looked through my other stories yet because I want to fix them, one at a time, but I am going to be either taking down Kingdom Kin and revising it or I will just upload a whole new revised story when I am done. Then I'll work my way around the stories, some of which I may either scrap or take down and work on A TON before throwing them back out here. Sound cool?

Thank you so much to the people who have commented, favorited, or even just READ my stories! I love you all lots and I PROMISE I will try to start updating again, although it sounds like I might be moving again and I am starting track soon along with babysitting, a social life (hey that's new! haha), and school so I am going to be very busy.

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	4. Petition

I copied this from Xireana Zetsubou directly:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Arrancarstar


	5. Rewrite Ch 1

**So I finally got around to starting this rewrite. I'm posting it in the old story right now to give you guys a heads up but from now on I am not posting in this story any more. I started a whole new one for the rewrite so hop on over to that one and bookmark it or whatever so you actually get the updates. Luckily, I only had one chapter so this will be one of the easiest ones to rewrite. I just need to get re inspired to keep writing this story. I also changed Kiru to Jace to make it easier for me since Jace is the OC I'm working with right now. _Tell me what pairing(s) you want to see!_**

* * *

Emptiness.

That is all Jace felt. For 4 years that was all.

'But,' she thought, 'hopefully that will change once I open this door.'

She was standing in front of a very large castle. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors and entered into her new life.

Ch1

As she walked through yet another hall, her long platinum hair swishing behind her, Jace sighed. The only color that she had seen since entering the castle was on her body. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and tan, fitted cargo pants, both faded and worn from age. She was starting to think that she was walking in circles, with all of the windowless hallways looking exactly the same.

She was about to turn yet another corner when she heard footsteps. Quickly, she shot upwards and clung to the sealing on all fours. She couldn't remember how she had found out that she could defy gravity like that, it was just natural to her.

Not a moment after she had positioned herself out of sight, a cloaked figure rounded the corner. The figure halted abruptly and... sniffed the air? 'There's no WAY they smelled me!' she thought to herself, completely dumbfounded. The figure started looking around and Jace prayed that he would not look up. Just as it looked like they were about to move on, her medallion slipped off over her head and started to fall towards the figure. She frantically reached out with both hands to grab her most prized possession. 'Yes!' she thought, as she grabbed it but then realized she was now falling right toward the figure below. "Shit!" she squealed as she fell onto the cloaked figure.

She jumped up and backed up a few steps, fidgeting out of fear. The figure slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He noticed her staring at him, as she took in his appearance. He was about five foot seven inches tall, with silvery-blue hair that covered one eye. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. She blushed and averted her gaze, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. "N-nothing, sorry..." she stammered and he just stared at her with the same, slightly annoyed, expression. "Hn. Why are you here?" he asked. "wellll..." and she relayed her story to him from the time she woke up in the streets of the world that never was to now. "hmmm," he said thinking "I think you should meet our leader." Jace nodded quietly and let him lead her off down the hall.

They passed through more blank hallways and then started to get into more and more strange rooms. One even had floating platforms that were connected by glittery pathways. They passed a large window and she gasped as she gazed down on the city stuck in perpetual night that she had called home for as long as she could remember. "Hurry up." the young man ordered her and she quickly obliged. They kept moving up higher in the castle and Jace idly wondered how much farther it would be.

As if on cue, they climbed the last staircase out onto an enormous balcony with a clear view of the incomplete Kingdom Hearts. On the opposite side of the platform was a taller, silver-haired man in the same cloak as the person whom she was following. "Superior, I found the intruder." he said to the man with his back to them. "Good." the man said in a deep voice, slowly turning to look at them with his bright yellow eyes.


End file.
